


Willow Rosenburg

by stonerskittles



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Willow x Spike<br/>Chapter 2 - Vampire!Willow x Willow<br/>Chapter 3 - Angelus x Willow<br/>Chapter 4 - Drusilla x Willow<br/>Chapter 5 - Faith x Willow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spike x Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Spike sobs into her neck and Willow grimaces, fights the urge to push the vampire off of her. 

"She left me," he cries. "After- after all I did for her."

"It’ll be fine," she says, petting him warily. 

Spike growls, grabbing her hair and pulling it before she can take another breath. “ _Don’t_ lie to me.”

"I’m not!" Willow cries, arching against his hold. His grip is tight; tight enough that her eyes fill with tears when he pulls her head back.

"Maybe I should turn you," he mumbles, tilting his head to lick at her pulse point. "You wouldn’t leave me." 

"Please," Willow begs, feeling his fangs scrape against her flesh. "I don’t want to be a vampire."

Spike ignores her. “We could travel the world together, you’d love Europe.”

He slides a hand up a thigh, under her skirt and Willow screams, using all her strength to push herself away from the vampire. 

"Don’t touch me," she says when he stands up, proud that her voice only wavers a little bit. 

"You’re a spitfire," he says, words still a little slurred and twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Bright, unsuspecting,  _Red.”_

Spike smirks like he knows something she doesn’t. 

"I’m going to keep you."


	2. Vampire!Willow x Willow

"Last chance," her vampire self whispers in her ear, giving her butt a quick squeeze.

Willow squeaks, drawing the attention of Buffy. 

"You!" She points at the Vampire Willow and scowls. "Up front. Where I can see you." 

"Fine," she winks at Willow,  _sauntering_ past the guys to get to Buffy. “You’re different than the Slayer in my world.  _She_  was a real Slayer, until The Master snapped her neck.” 

Buffy gives no warning before she punches the vampire and there’s a sickening snap of a broken nose. “Shut you mouth.” 

Willow’s counterpart laughs, but doesn’t speak again. And Willow thinks how it felt when she walked into the club, barely able to breath through the tightness of the corset and her fear. 

All eyes had been on her, people looking at  _her_  for orders and in fear. She held everyone’s life in her hands. 

For those five minutes, she had  _power_ , something she’s never had before. 

Her palms start to tingle, body going hot as she breathes, “ _yes_.”


	3. Angelus x Willow

Angelus checks out the redhead, naked and chained to his wall. 

She’s pretty, small and pale like he likes. Her skin practically vibrates with power, all that unused energy locked inside her. The curls between her legs make his fangs itch, cock twitching his pants. 

The Slayer had been shaven down there, smooth like a baby and wrong. As long as he’s on this Earth, Angelus never understand what would possess a woman to do that. 

Willow stirs, body squirming against the restraints and Angelus groans, following the movements of her hips.

He’ll have her, eventually. Take her and show the witch all the ways he can make her come. Not by force, like he did with Dru. Something tells him it’ll be all the more sweeter if he waits, seduce the redhead until she willingly lets him in. 


	4. Drusilla x Willow

Turning the witch may just be the best decision Dru’s ever made. 

The girl has blossomed under her care and guidance, growing until she no longer cares whom she feasts on, tossing her head back in a moan when she tastes the blood on her tongue. 

It wasn’t always like this. Just after Dru turned Willow she was defiant, starved herself to the point that Dru force fed her childe, straddling her and forcing the blood down her throat.

That was a messy day, but one of Dru’s fondest memories. Seeing the redhead covered in blood, greedily sucking the liquid off of her fingers had turned her on, gotten her so wet she started to ride her childe’s leg before she could control it. Dru screamed with her orgasm that night, crying out for Willow. 

 


	5. Faith x Willow

"I hear you’re into pussy now."

Willow rolls her eyes as Faith smirks. 

"I knew I saw you checking me out years ago," Faith says, lighting a cigarette. 

"Not even if we were the last two people on Earth," Willow replies, standing up and dusting herself off. 

"C’mon," Faith laughs, pushing her against the wall. She pulls their bodies flush together. "You’re gonna say no to this?" 

Willow pushes Faith away, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. “Yes.” 

"Call me," Faith yells as she walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
